


Barely Legal

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah turns eighteen while filming in New Zealand and celebrates by going on a drinking binge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Legal

Elijah wakes to the anvil chorus in his head and no idea who scheduled the serenade.

"How are you feeling?" Sean asks, voice mercifully soft.

Elijah opens his mouth to speak, but what comes out sounds more like alien speech than any form of human communication.

Sean smiles sympathetically. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Memories of the previous night surface. Rows of drinks lining the bar. A noisy crowd, led by Dom and Billy, urging him on. Then another memory, a strangely pleasant one. Standing outside in the fresh air, being held up by someone strong, but gentle. An arm around his waist. A large, soothing hand on his forehead as he vomits.

"If you'd celebrated your birthday at home, Elijah," Sean tells him, "you could have postponed this for another three years." He drops two tablets into a glass of water. "But since you had the dubious fortune of turning eighteen here in New Zealand…" He raises the glass. "Congratulations on your first hangover."

Elijah finds his voice at last. "Sean, in all the times we've gone clubbing, I've never once seen you drunk."

Sean hands him the glass, its contents fizzing madly. "Now you know why."


End file.
